Apples and the Moments in Time of a Friendship
by Ladybug Jess
Summary: A post-Sectionals look at the friendship between Rachel and Finn. Written for the glee bffs fic exchange on LJ.


**Spoilers:** Vague spoilers for Sectionals.  
**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me. Just borrowing it for fun. The character, Mark, is mine. :D  
**A/N:** This is the first fic I've written in years. I hope you enjoy it. Written for glee_bffs fic exchange on LJ.

* * *

It was a typical lunch hour for Rachel Berry at William McKinley High. She was seated at her usual table in the cafeteria. She pulled out some sheet music so that she could look over it while she ate her lunch. As she dug into her backpack for her lunch bag, she came across an apple her Daddy had snuck into the pack, it was now a little bruised with some lint stuck to it. She smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

As she smiled to herself, she didn't notice Finn Hudson come up to her, "Hey Rachel, mind if I join you?" he said as he dropped his bag on the table. The table wobbled under the weight but did not teeter over.

"Careful! The table wobbles whenever you place something on it," Rachel chided him, then smiled, "I would welcome your company Finn."

Finn sat down at the table, when he saw the apple, "You going to eat that?"

"No, you can have it," she replied as she handed him the apple.

"Thanks," he bit into the apple, "What are you working on?"

"Something for Glee. I thought that I would arrange a song for all of us to sing together."

"Which one?"

Rachel grinned, "Ah that would be a surprise, you'll have to wait until Glee to find out."

At that the two fell into a comfortable silence and ate their lunches together.

* * *

One cold afternoon after school, Finn saw Rachel sitting at the bus stop. He pulled up to her, "Hey! Where are you headed?"

"A dance class," Rachel shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You want a ride?"

Rachel shook her head, "There's no need to offer, my bus will be here soon."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? It's pretty cold out."

"There's no need. The class would be out of your way. Besides my bus just turned the corner."

"If you're sure Rachel..."

As the bus pulled up, Rachel replied, "I'm sure, thanks for the offer," and with that she got on the bus.

Finn shrugged and headed home.

* * *

"You seem especially happy today," Finn said as he came up to Rachel who was staring dreamily off into her locker.

"Hmm?" she replied.

Finn grinned, "You seem happy."

Her smile brightened, "Oh? I met a boy and we are going on our third date this Friday. He seems to be everything I've ever wanted in a partner."

Finn frowned a little, "I was hoping you could help me with my singing this Friday."

"Of course I can," she smiled at him, "I have time before I need to get ready for my date."

"Thanks Rachel."

Together they walked towards their next class.

* * *

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Not really… Quinn had her baby last night," Finn paused as he tried to get his bearings, "I got the chance to see her… I wish she was mine…"

"It's okay to love the baby," Rachel leaned over to give him a hug, "Finn go talk to Quinn, it will help both of you."

"You sure?" Rachel nodded in answer to his question, "Here goes…"

Rachel watched as Finn walked towards Quinn's room, silently wishing him luck.

* * *

Rachel fidgeted as she stood by the table. Her date had wondered off a while ago leaving her feeling vaguely humiliated.

"Care to dance?" asked Finn as he took Rachel's hand.

Rachel brightened, "I would like to very much."

"Great, Quinn decided to have a chat with Santana and Britt."

Rachel frowned a little, "At least you know where your date is, mine disappeared."

"Oh you mean Anderson? Hmm, I haven't seen him in a bit."

"Oh well, at least I got a dance out of this. Thanks Finn," she shrugged.

As Finn gave her a spin, Rachel laughed and he led her to dance floor.

***

It was another cold winter afternoon, which left Rachel once again standing at the bus stop.

"Hey Rachel! Want a ride?" a voice said as a car window was rolled down.

"Sure. You are a good friend Finn Hudson," she grinned as she got into the car.

"Where to?" he asked her.

"Dance class. It's on Bavaria. I really appreciate the ride."

Finn smiled at her, "Hey that's what friends are for."

For most of the drive to her dance class, Rachel fidgeted and stared out the window. When they arrived, Rachel impulsively leaned over and pecked Finn on the cheek. "Thanks Finn," she said and scampered out the door.

Finn stared thoughtfully at her retreating back, smiled softly and pulled away.

* * *

Finn was headed to the music room to look for his backpack. As he reached the door he heard someone crying. He pushed the door open when he saw a girl crying, "Rachel, are you okay?"

She looked up and said, "Finn?" before she continued crying.

Finn moved to sit beside her. "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?"

Rachel nodded and tried to pull herself together, "Why am I not enough for him?"

"Are you talking about your boyfriend? What happened?"

"I caught him cheating with one of the Cheerios."

Finn growled a little and wrapped his arm around her, "He wasn't man enough for you. Don't believe otherwise," Rachel giggled a little. Pleased by her reaction, he continued, "You'll find that guy who will love you and who won't be a jerk, k?"

Rachel nodded and Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead. They sat together enjoying each other's company for a few more minutes before heading off to lunch.

***

After their graduation ceremony, Rachel was searching the crowd for her friends.

"Hey Rachel! I can't believe that we've made it and that high school is over!" Tina exclaimed as she came up behind her, pushing Artie in his wheelchair.

She gave them both hugs, "So long high school, hello to the rest of our lives!" she paused in her excitement, "Have you seen Finn? I wanted to congratulate him on his speech."

"Here!" he exclaimed as he picked up Rachel to give her a spin, "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Rachel giggled, "Finn! You earned it. You did the work, you deserve it!"

Rachel hugged him, "Thanks for being my friend these past couple of years."

"You're an awesome friend Rachel, don't you forget that."

At the clamouring of their parents, Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel so that they could take their pictures.

* * *

It was at their ten year high school reunion, when Finn heard a familiar voice, "Honey, I can't wait for you to meet him!"

He turned, towards the voice, to see a visibly pregnant Rachel Berry standing there with a handsome man, "Rachel Berry! It's been so long!" he exclaimed as he moved to hug her.

"Finn Hudson, I've been looking for you," she replied as she returned his hug, "I wanted you to meet my husband. Honey, this is Finn, one of my best friends from high school. Finn, this is my husband Mark."

The two men shook hands, "Nice to meet you Mark. See Rachel, I told you that you would find that guy."

Mark laughed, "I was the lucky guy. I've heard so much about you from Rachel."

"Would you mind if I steal her away from you for a bit, I was hoping to catch up with her?"

"Sure. Sweetie, I think I see Mike so I'll be over there if you need anything, k?" Mark kissed Rachel softly before moving off.

Rachel stood there for a moment watching her husband, "You were right, Finn. Thanks for everything you did for me in high school."

"You were one of my best friends," he shrugged, "So Mike?"

"Yeah, we ran into Mike on my last project, which he was choreographing. We've kept in touch since. So how have you been?"

Rachel and Finn soon caught each other up on what they have been up to over the years and settled back into their familiar friendship. Before the night was over, both promised themselves that they would never loose touch to the person who had been one of their best friends.


End file.
